Godzilla vs The Invaders
by Kendell
Summary: The aliens from War of the Worlds invade the King of the Monster's world, only one will come out on top. Includes some of my own characters and weapons. This is my first fanfic so don't be hard on me, though I think its good. Alternate Ending up!
1. Prolog

**Godzilla vs. the Invaders**

Note: the aliens in this are from War of the Worlds and the I'm using the walkers from the Asylum productions version of the film not the Tripods due to a design flaw that would stem from their three legs making them able to off balance and making them too easy to beat)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Godzilla or related characters or anything related to War of The Worlds. Superx 4, Leviathan, and several other G-force and Martian weapons were created by me.

**Prolog**

Its been ten years after the events of Godzilla vs. Destroyah. After the battle Miki Saegusa made a psychic link to the now adult Godzilla Jr. and since then has been living on an island in the Pacific. The UN was also able to use Godzilla to get rid of all the nuclear waste created by power plants by feeding it to him, thus making him not needing to feed on reactors. G-force still exists but is now dictated to stopping other monster instead of focusing solely on Godzilla.

Miki walks down the tropical island cost while Godzilla sleeps in a cave near the center of the island. A new monster hadn't appeared since Destroyah but Miki knew it was only a matter of time before something else would attack. With that thought she looks to the skies, remembering that G-cells remained in space and could very well bring about a second space monster like Space Godzilla. She notices a tiny spark approaching her from the sky. It stops in front of her and transforms into the Mothra's twin fairies riding a tiny Mothra.

"Hello Miki." said the tiny women.

"Hello." replied Miki.

"Miki the earth is in grave danger once again, a force from outer space is approaching the planet at a rapid pace, you must prepare the new Godzilla to defeat them."

"But how will I do that? He has only fought once and it nearly killed him."

"We know but if he does not fight this new threat the earth will fall to these invaders and humanity will ceases to exist."


	2. Know Thy Enemy

Chapter two is now up. I meant to right something before the prolog but I'm a newbe, anyway here it is

* * *

** Know thy Enemy**

On the dark side of the moon, a massive, manta-ray shaped space craft lays in wait. This is the mother ship of the invaders fleet. They had traveled at speeds far surpassing mankind's best efforts. Their own planet has remained a wasteland for thousands of years, they had known of earth since probes had landed on mars and looked to it with envious eyes but they also knew their were other ways to take the planet than war. They had sent a set of cosmic objects to weaken humanity; they had overestimated the first one's power and one of earth's monsters, the giant moth Mothra, annihilated the second. They had seen a space monster pass by to earth and saw its life signs zero out some time after it reached its target. These events had deterred their hopes of a new home but now they were confident.

A massive nuclear radiation spike had been detected years ago, signaling the end of the king of earth's monsters. Without him earth would be easier to take. They were also prepared if a new monster attempts to defeat them, they had a secret weapon. They had carefully planned their invasion for years, everything was ready. It was time to begin. The ship's targeting system locked onto a distant satellite, controlled mentally by five of the alien crew. The creatures' bodies contained no bones for support, they could only live within gravity of mars. They knew humans could overpower them easily in hand-to-hand combat but mankind's brainpower was not even close to theirs.

The largest of the aliens set on a throne signifying his royalty. He gave the telepathic signal to fire the ship's massive main gun. Energy collects in the front of the ship, a massive beam of white hot energy shoots from the gun. After a bright flash from the impact, empty space is all that remains in place of the human invention. The alien king smiles evilly, their heat ray would make quick work of mankind's creations.

On earth at G-force headquarters; a warning alarm goes off due to the attack. "Major Kuroki, a satellite was just destroyed by some kind of energy burst." reported one of the many men working the computers.

Sho Kuroki was now the leader of G-force since the old one shortly after the final battle between Godzilla and Destroyah. He was chosen due to his piloting Superx two and three with fairly successful results. "Deploy Mogura for recon and battle if needed." ordered Kuroki.

Back in space the alien king had sent a drone ship out to the site of the satellite's destruction. He expected the humans would send something to investigate. He wanted to test if earthlings would be able to fight them. He cared not what became of the pilot of the drone, he had thousands aboard his ship. He only wanted to see what his adversaries could muster against his race.

The drone that floated motionless in space and awaited its enemy to arrive. The ship was basically a 100-foot long version of the mother ship and gave off a low hum. The pilot had no feeling for what might happen to him, he only wanted his race to have a place to call home. The pilot spots a glimmering object heading up from earth.

The new Mogura looked identical to the first one except more streamlined as it was redesigned only for space battle. The mech stops in front of the drone and hovers in place. "Destroy it." ordered the alien king. The drone fires a heat ray from a tail like object above the cockpit. Mogura rolls sideways to avoid the deadly beam and retaliates with plasma blasts from its eyes. The agile drone easily avoids.

Mogura fires twin beams of purple beams from the tip of it hands, grazing the side of the ship but doing minimal damage. The drone fires another blast, connecting and blasting the outer casing of the right hand. Mogura's drill springs to life and Mogura rockets forward, catching its enemy by surprise a digging a large hole in the ship's side. The drone replies with a point blank blast of the heat ray, forcing Mogura to recoil to a safe distance.

Mogura opens it chest to reveal it plasma maser cannon and fires the weapon. The drone tries to dodge but the powerful blast vaporizes its right wing and sending it spinning out of control. Mogura's hands open and the spiral grenades are deployed and launch forward. The drone is hit and shattered to bits by the powerful missiles. Mogura scans the ruined space craft, finding no life signs it heads back to earth.The alien king smiles, the mech was able to destroy of drone fighter but how would it deal with an army?

* * *

Thats the end of chapter two, yes I know Big-G hasn't made his appearence yet but you can't have a monster movie if the army doesn't take a shot at the monster. Next up; **Armys Meet.**


	3. Armies Meet

Its time for Big G to make his appearence. Sorry it took so long, I was busy. Well here you go

* * *

At the UN headquarters, the leaders of the world meet to decide on a course of action. "Earlier today, a UFO appeared in earth's orbit. Our battle mech Mogura destroyed it after the UFO opened fire on it." said the Japanese representative.

"Well then what's the problem?" asks the American representative.

"We have reason to believe there may be more than one of these UFOs, Mogura was rebuilt with earth's most advanced armor and the UFO's heat beam caused a great deal of damage. Most earth weapons are no where near as durable as Mogura and if there is an army of these things, what will we do?"

"I agree, we should prepare for the worst." said the Chinese representative.

"I'm glad we agree. As you know Japan has the most experience with this kind of thing, G-force has many anti-monster weapons but I think each country should have some defenses set up to defend against the possibility of an invasion. We will of course lend the most obvious targeted countries G-force weapons if the need arises."

"America has no problem but what if these aliens over power G-force's weapons?" ask the American.

"Then we will call Miki Saegusa on Godzilla Island to send Godzilla to our aid."

"I agree what about the rest of you?", the room begins to debate the plan.

Meanwhile on Godzilla Island, Miki is still talking to the fairies. "So these invaders that are coming can only be defeated by Godzilla." she said.

"Yes but mankind's armies are meeting right now to unite against the invaders. Without them, Godzilla will fail but without Godzilla, mankind will fail."

High above in space the alien leader watches. "So they got a new monster, no matter, my army should be more than enough for it. Still it wouldn't hurt to give him a test of what we can do." said the leader, he presses a button on the control panel. A signal is sent to something under the ocean near the island, awakening it.

Back on the island Godzilla awakens also and moves to the shore. "Miki something is here, you'd better get to safety." said to Miki through their link.

"Yes Godzilla." she replies, she runs into the forest and the fairies follow.

Tentacles shoot from the sea and rap around Godzilla's arms as the giant octopus rises its body from the sea. Godzilla punches at the creature but its soft body absorbs the impacts as it tries to drag Godzilla into the sea, where a truly aquatic creature as itself would has the advantage against the amphibious Godzilla. Godzilla plants his feet into the ground and refuses to budge. The octopus raps its tentacles around Godzilla's ankles and pulls him to the ground and continues to drag him into the sea. "Godzilla." said the concerned Miki.

For a few moments the water remains still before the octopus is thrown from the sea and onto the shore. Godzilla walks onto shore and grabs its tentacles and throws it once again but this time into the air. Godzilla fires his Atomic Ray. The octopus screams in agony as it is lit a flame but is silent by the time its scorched corpse hit's the surface of the ocean. Miki smiles, "You could of blasted it at any time couldn't you?" asks Miki.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" asks Godzilla.

Up in space, the alien leader smiles. Even though the octopus was killed, it faired better than he expected and it was he weakest weapon.

* * *

Ok I know the giant octopus being controled by the aliens doesn't make sense but I needed a punching bag for Big G so it was ether the octopus or Ebirah and Godzilla got to beat him up twice in the movies. Next up The Invasion Begins 


	4. The Invasion Begins

Its time for the aliens to begin their attack and for the army to try their best to beat them. Includes a homage to the Thunder Child.

* * *

**The Invasion Begins**

Back on Godzilla Island, Miki continues her talk with the fairies. "If Godzilla needs assistance, will Mothra come to help?" she asks.

"We're sorry, Mothra wishes to help but is preparing to lay an egg, when that happens Mothra will die not long after ." said the fairies.

"Its ok, if this Godzilla is anything like his father, he should be able to handle them, even if he's personality is more like a teenager."

At the UN Headquarters, the representatives have finished their debate. "Now I would like to introduces the leader of G-force, Major Sho Kuroki." said Japanese Rep.

Kuroki walks in and takes his place in front of the microphone, "Hello, as you've been told we have prepared several battle machines to counter the possibility of invasion and have Godzilla prepared as back-up. As a first line of defense we have summoned up a large fleet of tanks, battleships, and jets. Now we only need to wait for the aliens to make contact or we prove there was in fact only one." said Kuroki.

Almost as if waiting for that line, the large screen in the room switches to the alien leader. "Attention earthlings, I am Emperor Malic, Ruler of Mars. For years we have watched your planet, wanting to make it our own. We've seen your so called 'King of the Monsters' kill several powerful foes. Unfortunately for your we also saw him die and the only thing left is his inexperienced son. I will give you a five minutes to surrender to us or we will burn your cities to the ground and wipe out every last human on earth." said the now named Malic. The screen goes black.

"Well men what should we do?" asks Kuroki.

"Your Mogura was successful, so I say we try." said the Chinese Rep.

"America is the land of the free, I don't think the people of my country would want to give up that freedom without a fight." said the American.

One by one the reps agree before Malic reappears on the screen. "Well pathetic earthlings, what is your decision?" he asks.

"We have decided that we will stand and fight." said Kuroki.

"Fine then, as your earthlings might say its your funeral." said Malic, he laughs evilly before leaving the screen.

"Kuroki, we have just detected a massive fleet of craft heading for earth." said a man running into the room.

"Ok, if the Martians want earth so bad they're going to have to fight for it." said Kuroki.

High above, in the atmosphere, three of the drone ships are chasing a passenger jet, they fire their heat beam but a jet flies in and sacrifices itself to intercept the beam. A fleet of jets fly in and open fire. The missiles explode on the sides of the crafts, doing nothing. The drones fire their heat beams again, the jets scatter to avoid but some are still vaporized. The drones open fire, destroying a great number of the jets and then ramming into the ones they missed. In a matter of moments the great fleet of jets are rubble but the fight allowed the passenger jet to escape to safety.

In the middle of Tokyo, three 50 foot canisters fall to the ground. They open to reveal giant crab-like machines. The walkers begin firing upon everything in site. This continues for several minutes before a platoon of maser tanks arrives on the scene. They fire their powerful lasers but they stop before they can reach the giant walkers, merely dispersing over a dome-like area around the walker. The battle machines turn around and open fire on the tanks. Being slow, the tanks can't move away in time and are quickly reduced to melted piles of slag and the walkers move on to continue their destruction. Fortunately, the tanks distraction also allowed millions of people to escape the area, leaving the walkers to destroy empty buildings.

Out at sea, a trio of walkers land and are met by a fleet of battleships. Cannons blaze as cannon shells are launched only to be stop short in the same way as the tanks lasers. The walkers open fire, sinking several ships. The captain of one of the battleships sees the futility in the bombardment and instead orders his men to ram into one of the walkers. The collision causes the walker to explode but severely damages the ship. Knowing they won't survive, the crew turns their damaged vessel towards another walker. The walker unleashes its mighty heat beams, destroying the ship but its debris slams into the walker, destroying it. The sacrifice seems to be in vain as more canisters fall from the skies to the sea.

Back at the UN Headquarters, the reps scream in outrage at the uselessness their army had against the aliens. "Well men it looks like its time for me to that over." said Kuroki.

* * *

Well thats another chapter and I would like it if some of you would review it. Next up **The Invaders vs. G-force**


	5. The invaders vs Gforce

Ok its time for G-force to make their stand. This chapter contains refrence to events from Gamera: The Advent Of Legion, I don't own them but I created Superx 4 and Leviathan.**

* * *

**

**The Invaders vs. G-force**

At the UN Headquarters, Kuroki is on has signaled the launch of the three functioning battle machines G-force had ready. "Ok, our three war machines are prepared to engage the enemy." he said.

"Kuroki, will they be able to pierce the Walkers shields?" asks the American rep.

"We have equipped all three with a new electromagnetic beam. Not only is this beam strong, we've programmed it to fire at a frequency that should short out the invaders shield. We began development on them not long after the space monster SpaceGodzilla appeared because of the energy shield it could create. We replicated it from another space monster named Legion that was killed by Gamera. Even if the main beam doesn't hit, the radiation it releases will hit anything in a 100 meter radius."

In the atmosphere, the ships chase another passenger plane, now accompanied by three more ships. Suddenly, a shining object appears in the distance. The ships turn to face it. This is the first of the G-force machines, the new and improved Garuda. It looked much like the first except it had long, wing-like blades on the side. It weapons are where most of its improvements are. Its twin laser cannons have been replaced with a triple laser blasters, copied from Mecha-King Ghidorah's central head. It had a triple maser cannon mounted under the moving cockpit. The ships central computer told the unmanned battle machine that its enemies did not possess the same shielding as their ground base counter parts so it shut down its EM beam.

It opened fire with its blasters, blowing one of the ships to pieces. The five remaining ships open fire. Garuda dodges and launches forward, slicing two of the ships in half with its side blades, their remains plummet to the ground bellow. The three remaining ships score direct hits with heat beams and continue to fire. Garuda floats in place, absorbing the beams power with its synthetic diamond shielding. Garuda dives sharply, the ships dive after it. Garuda moves its cockpit back to reveal its triple maser cannon, powering it up with the energy it absorbed. It turns suddenly and fires the weapon. The ships are surprised and unable to dodge. They are blown to bits by the powerful beams.

The three Walkers in Tokyo, continuing their assault. Suddenly a missile impacts one of their shields, freezing the field for a few moments before it shatters. They turn in the direction of the missiles. The Superx 4 is flying onto the scene. It looked much like Superx 3 but had two giant missile launchers on its to that had boosters at the rear ends. These missiles contained a chemical very similar to liquid nitrogen. At the front of the craft was a plasma grenade port, powered by the synthetic diamond shielding the machine had.

After detecting the shielding, a blue beam fires from where the cockpit would be. The Walkers scurry out of the blasts way but the radiation does its work and the shields go down. The Walkers fire their heat rays and score direct hits but do no damage. Fear suddenly sets in on the pilots of the Walkers as now they are the ones unable to defend against an enemy they can't touch. The plasma grenade fires, blasting a hole through the center of one of the Walkers, which falls to ground before exploding. Superx 4 fires its all its weapons, by the time its done, the two Walkers are now ice sculptures in the middle of a frozen city.

Out in the ocean, a massive 20 Walkers march toward Tokyo to help destroy the city, not knowing their allies are encased in ice. A battleship arrives of the scene, this one is far larger than the ones the Walkers destroyed. This ship is G-force's Leviathan. It weapons include missile batteries, energy cannons, and its most powerful weapon, the Thunder Wave Cannon or T.W.C. for short. This weapon fired a beam similar to the M6000 T.C. system used years ago on Godzilla only it fires the lighting in a concentrated blast. The Ship fires the EM beam to short out the Walkers shields, destroying three of the surprised Martian war machines. The rest turn around and fire their heat beams, the agile battle ship dodges, firing its missiles and lasers at the same time. Eight Walkers fall to the sea floor. The Leviathan unleashes the T.W.C., four more Walkers fall to ground, their pilots killed by the intense voltage.

Back in his mother ship, Malic's anger grows as his army shrinks, a roar comes from the ship's cargo bay, "Not yet my pet, the war is not over yet." said Malic, trying to calm so unseen creature.

Back at the UN, the reps celebrate the success G-force's counter attack is having. Kuroki has his men bring up Malic on the screen. "Well Emperor, you ready to surrender?" he asks.

"Not yet, you have only three machines, I have thousands. You ships can't stop them all. Your battleship is a good example." said Malic.

Leviathan started out well but was now being overpowered. Every time it destroys a Walker another falls to the ground and takes its place. It also lacked the heat shield the other G-force machines had. The heat beams did a great deal of damage when they hit. It was now immobile. Its systems could repair it but it didn't have time to do so. The Walkers close in of their damaged pray. A sapphire beam crashes into one of the Walkers, obliterating it. The Walkers turn to face their foe. The King of the Monsters had arrived.

* * *

Well thats another chapter rapped up, next time Big G takes on the invaders in **Gozilla vs. the Invaders**


	6. Godzilla vs the Invaders

Ok time for Emperor Malic's fleet to fight Godzilla. Could I please get some reviews but please no flames.**

* * *

**

**Godzilla vs. The Invaders**

Back at U.N. Headquarters, Malic's face contorts with anger. "How'd you get your blasted monster there so fast?" asks the angry Martian emperor.

"Didn't have to call him, Godzilla are very territorial. Our connection to him told us he was heading that way and he's been taught to view the Leviathan and our other craft as allies. Your Walkers aren't so lucky." said Kuroki. The transmission ends.

Back on the mother ship, Malic orders his minions. "All landing forces converge on Godzilla. I don't care what you have to do, kill Godzilla. I need more drones done there to detract the other weapons." he ordered.

Back at U.N. Headquarters, Miki arrives. "Major." said Miki with a military salute.

"Miki, we were in luck Godzilla came, Leviathan was on the verge of destruction." said Kuroki.

"Sir, all the aliens that landed are heading for Godzilla and more arrived and are attacking Superx 4 and Garuda." said a man working a computer.

Godzilla sweeps his atomic ray across the Walkers. All that's left after his attack is melted slag. Heat rays impact his back, he turns around to find an army of Walkers and Drone ships heading for him. Godzilla lets out a roar of challenge, the Martian weapons open fire with heat rays. The same beams that decimated the jets, tanks, and battleships sent to stop them little more than singe Godzilla's hide. Godzilla fires his atomic ray but the Walker's shield stops it. The Drones open fire with their hear rays. Godzilla's spines light up as the atomic ray leaves his mouth, three Drones burst into flames and plunge to the sea bellow. Seeing as them better targets, Godzilla launches his mouth beam across the skies sending the squadrons of Drones diving to the deep.

Back at U.N. Headquarters, "This Godzilla is much smarter than his father was." said Kuroki.

"Yes, he may be less experienced at combat but he grew up as a Godzilla instead of being mutated once adult." said Miki.

Back at the battle, Godzilla is destroying hordes of Drones and has started using his tail to destroy the Walkers. The remaining Drones fly over, releasing a black smoke. This was a powerful poison, birds die and fall from the skies, fish float up dead, but Godzilla is mostly unaffected. The only thing the alien toxin seems to do is make it more difficult to see. The smaller Walkers begin climbing up onto him and firing their heat rays point blank, this time the rays do more damage, the Drones make aerial strikes. Godzilla roars in pain. The pilots think they have the upper hand but did not see that his spines lit up. Godzilla releases his nuclear pulse. The Walkers and Drones are obliterated by the shockwave. Godzilla looks around and only sees flaming rubble where the powerful army once stood. He points his head skyward and lets out a roar of victory.

Back on the mother ship, Malic looks on. "Don't celebrate yet, you may be the king of earth's monsters but you haven't met the king of ours." said Malic, he presses a button. Outside a canister larger than Godzilla himself launches from the ships underside.

Back at UN Headquarters, A panicked man runs up to Miki and Kuroki. "A large object is heading for Godzilla's location, its even larger than he is." said the man

"Do you think its some kind of space monster?" asks Kuroki.

Out in the ocean, the large canister lands in front of Godzilla.

* * *

The story is not over yet, Malic has one last weapon left. Next up** The Kings of the Monsters.**


	7. The Kings of the Monsters

Ok, I do not own the monster the appears but I have made mods to it. Also I relize that the War of the World aliens never used a giant monster but this evens things up. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Kings of the Monsters**

At the UN, Kuroki and Miki stare at the giant canister on the monitor. "Can you sense what is in there?" asks Kuroki.

"No, ether what's in there doesn't have mind or the canister is blocking my telepathy." said Miki.

Godzilla looks over the Martian canister for a moment before his spikes light up. His atomic ray sweeps over the canister, which explodes into a fireball.

"It looks like we won't need to know what's in there." said Kuroki.

"Wait, look." said Miki

As the flames die, they reveal a monstrous form. It looked like a living weapon. It was black, in place of hands it had curved blades, on its forearms and chest were what appeared to be saws, its mouth was a beak with what looked like metal tusks, tubes attached to its mouth from the body, in place of eyes was a visor-like object. Its bladed arm were crossed over it s chest like a mummy and it appeared to be sleeping. Miki senses fear in Godzilla, he was having flashbacks to another creature he thought he killed but had survived and nearly killed him, this time the battle hadn't even started. Miki put in his head the image of that same monster falling from the sky and exploding on impact to ease his fear, she knew he'd need to not fear to beat this new foe.

"What is that thing?" asks Kuroki.

Malic appears on a small computer screen. "Its name is Gigan, it's a cyborg we traded from another alien race ten years ago. They wanted to use it to take over earth but Gigan was much weaker back then but we wanted him anyway. In exchange for it, they will receive South America once we are rulers. I thought it would be good to introduce the king of your monsters to the king of ours. Gigan awaken and kill Godzilla." he said.

At his master's order, Gigan awakens. A red eye appears in the visor, his arms go out in a flash. Godzilla roars his challenge. Gigan replies with a high pitched shriek and clings his hand blades together and points his right one at Godzilla. Godzilla starts by firing his atomic ray, it disperses around Gigan in a dome, indicating he too has a Martian shield. Gigan fires a red beam from his eye, it splits into multiple beams. The Cluster Light Beam collides with Godzilla, causing explosions everywhere they hit, Godzilla roars in pain. Two cables shoot from the cyborg's wrists and wrap around Godzilla. Gigan starts pulling Godzilla in, his chest saw springs to life. Godzilla flails madly trying to escape He fires his atomic ray again and again, each dispersing over the shield. The Leviathan points at Gigan. It uses all the energy it can spare to fire the EM beam. The blue beam shorts out Gigan's shield, allowing Godzilla to catch him in the face with an atomic blast. As Gigan recovers from the attack, Godzilla bites through the cables. He rams into Gigan. Gigan activates his forearm saws and slashes into Godzilla's skin. Godzilla roars in pain and recoils, the tubes connecting Gigan's mouth to his chest glow white. A white hot heat beam fires from his beak and hits Godzilla, knocking him back into the ocean. Gigan prepares to go for the kill when missiles impact his skin. Gigan turns around to see Leviathan speed toward him, firing its entire arsenal as it approaches. In one swift strike, Gigan brings down his hand into the battleship, sinking it. Gigan turns to finish his target but finds that Godzilla has vanished. He lets out furious roar.

Miki had called to the proud king of the monsters to retreat and he had listen. "While, Godzilla got away but what do we do about Gigan?" asks Miki.

"I don't know. It made quick work of Leviathan." said Kuroki.

"Sir Gigan just flew into the air. He's heading for Garuda." said a man.

Garuda has been successfully holding of the Drones sent after it but Gigan quickly flies up behind it and pulls it toward his saw. Within seconds the war machine falls to earth in two pieces.

Far bellow in Tokyo, Superx 4 had been freezing all target that came into view. Suddenly, Gigan lands in front of it, missiles fire from his back and impact into the machine, sending it falling to the ground. Gigan fires his heat beam at the building behind Superx 4. It fall onto it, reminiscent of how the first Superx was destroyed. Gigan clangs his metal claws together and shrieks in victory before starting to destroy Tokyo.

Kuroki stares on in disbelief as all of G-forces machines were destroyed by one monster in rapid succession. Miki senses something. "What could stop Gigan?" asks Kuroki.

"Kuroki, I'm sensing a serge of energy in the ocean south of Tokyo." said Miki.

"Bring it up on monitor."

On the screen, a giant, orange and black insect's horned head breaks the surface. "Battra?"

* * *

Hope you like my mods to Gigan and incase you didn't guess I'm using the Final Wars design. Next time **Count Down.**


	8. Count Down

Ok first off, thanks to Shuriko for my first review. I'd of sent you a massage but I have no idea how (newbe and all). As for monster fight, the next few chapters have quite a few. In other news I relized that Mothra's fairies are named Cosmos in the 90's so I will refer to them as such from now on, sorry for the mix-up. Now on to the next chapter  
**

* * *

**

**Count Down**

On the monitor, Miki and Kuroki watch Battra plow through the surf, "First this invasion and now Battra is back? What else could happen to the earth?" asks Kuroki.

"Wait. Last time we saw Battra, he made friends with Mothra. Maybe he is here to help this time." said Miki.

"You are correct." said a voice, everyone looks for its source, the Cosmos ride in on their tiny moth. "Hello."

"Well it the Cosmos." said Kuroki.

"Yes, the earth sensed the threat Gigan posed and brought Battra back to defeat him."

"But can Battra defeat Gigan? Godzilla couldn't beat him and he destroyed all of our weapons."

"But Godzilla was tired from facing the invader's war machines and Gigan is probably tired from fighting ours. Battra is at full power and the first time he and Godzilla fought, they tied." said Miki.

"Well I guess you have a point."

"We need to lure Gigan into Tokyo bay, Battra's larval stage is more adapt at fighting in the water."

Battra looks at the sky as he speeds through the seas. He was happy, 1999 had gone by and the meteor hadn't reached earth, his friend had completed her promise. He had also promised her if his mother ever brought him back, he'd protect humans instead of aiming for their demise. Mother Earth had regenerated him for a reason, she wanted him to wipe Gigan from her surface. He would do that and then he'd move on to the aliens.

Back in Tokyo, Gigan is destroying everything in site along with a small army of Walkers. A fleet of jets flew over and fired at him. One of his allies gives off a low hum and Gigan replies by screeching and pointing to himself. He fires the Cluster Light Beam, the jets roll and dodge the powerful beams. Gigan fires his missiles, several jets crash to the ground. The others continue firing and he follows them toward the bay. Gigan fires his cables, snaring two jets and swings them into their comrades. As the jets lie destroyed, two blue beams impact his back, he looks around to see a set of maser jets fly in and fire at him. He fires his heat beam, missing. Gigan takes to the skies and strikes the duo down.

"Launch Superx 3." order Kuroki.

"Sir, Superx 4 lasted only a few second, what do you think Superx 3 can do?" asks his subordinate.

"Superx 2's fire mirror was damaged but I still used it to distract Godzilla long enough to have him injected with ANEB. We've got to get Gigan into the bay as deep as we can and keep him there until Battra arrives. We had a remote control placed in Superx 3 so I'll control it from here. My piloting is the reason I'm your boss."

Gigan attempts to go back to his job but a missile strikes his arm, making a patch of ice. He brakes it off and turns to fight his opponent. He fires his missiles without hesitation but to his surprise the Superx 3 fires its ULT lasers to destroy them. He fires again with his Cluster Light Beam but the agile craft dodges. He flies forward with his forearm saws but is once again avoided. The Superx 3 fires its missiles, freezing Gigan's own missile launchers, which shatter. Gigan roars in frustration, the Superx 3 flies farther into the ocean and Gigan follows, blasting at it all the way. About a mile out Gigan fires his cables, catching the Superx 3. In Tokyo, his allies had not only repaired the cables but upgraded them. Electricity runs through the cables. Superx 3 falls from the sky and Gigan follows to make sure it was destroyed. He clangs his claws together a screams in victory. He turns to return to Tokyo.

"Think we bought enough time?" asks Kuroki, sweat running down his face.

"Yes we did." replied Miki.

Battra swims silently underwater. He was thankful for the human's assistance, he hadn't had to exhaust himself to find his foe, they brought Gigan to him. He speeds up and plows toward Gigan like a torpedo.

* * *

Well thats another chapter down, next up;** Gigan vs. Battra**


	9. Gigan vs Battra

Time for part one of the Showdown between Gigan and Battra. I've given Battra a new power. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Gigan vs. Battra**

Gigan walks toward Tokyo but is rammed into with tremendous force. He raises and looks for his assailant, he doesn't have to look long. Battra launches himself out of the water and body slams him. Gigan stands again and fires his Cluster Light Beam. Battra circles Gigan, dodging the beams. Battra emerges from the water, his horn crackles with energy followed by an orange beam of jagged energy. It collides with Gigan, causing a scream of pain to erupt from his beak, followed by his heat ray. It slams into the defender of earth but instead of injuring Battra it only enrages him.

Battra launches himself underwater once again. Gigan braces for impact but his caught off guard when Battra raises from the depths in front of him. Battra slams his larger mass into Gigan, driving him to the sea floor.

On the mother ship, Malic looks on in fury. "Another monster? I though Godzilla was the only monster left other than ours." said the Martian emperor.

Back at the U.N. Headquarters, "Battra is winning." said the Cosmos.

"Yes and now that he's driven Gigan underwater, he has an advantage." said Miki.

Gigan screeches as his back is driven into the hard ocean floor. Battra lifts up and slams his bulk onto Gigan repeatedly. Gigan powers up his chest saw, yellow blood spurts from Battra's wound as he jumps off of Gigan. Gigan raises to his feet but find his vision impaired by Battra's blood. He suddenly feels a sharp stabbing pain in his back, blood and oil sprays from his wound as Battra had driven his horn into Gigan's back where his missile launcher once was. Gigan spins around and drives his claw into Battra's head, sending more blood into the water. As Gigan tries to pull his claw free, Battra lets out a laugh like shriek as energy courses through him and into Gigan. Gigan roars in agony as the searing energy flows into him, he pulls his claw free and fires the Cluster Light Beam. The blasts connect and send Battra reeling.

Gigan tries desperately to get to the surface, Battra swims close behind. Gigan breaks the surface but screams as Battra's massive head rams into his stomach. The giant beetle-like moth flips him into the water. As Gigan raises he is relieved to see some Walkers and Drones arrive, he could retreat while they distracted Battra.

The heat beams fire onto earth's protector but his tough exoskeleton protects him. Energy runs up into his head, jagged orange and purple beams spout from his horn and eyes. The Drones are knocked from the sky as their ground based counterparts fight Battra. The massive insect slams through the Walkers and he looks around him, he sees no sings of life or Gigan. His rage is let known as he lets out a scream of fury.

A hour later, Gigan arrives in Tokyo. The injured space monster falls to his knees and rest. His rest is short lived however, as Battra burst from the soil bellow him and knocks him into a near-by building. He raises and screams at Battra, Battra replies with the same.

"What do you think they are saying?" asks Kuroki.

"I can't tell, I can only understand Godzilla." said Miki.

"We will translate, Gigan just said 'what does it take to get rid of you.' and Battra told him, 'Your destruction'." said the Cosmos.

Gigan fires his cables again, they attach to Battra and electricity runs through them. The energy causes Battra to scream in pain. Gigan reels Battra in but realizes too late that Battra is speeding up, Battra tackles into him. Gigan's saw slices open Battra's face. Gigan jumps into the air but is struck by Battra's energy bolts. Gigan responds with his Cluster Light Beam and heat ray. Tokyo turns into a war zone as the two fire every thing they have at one another. Gigan rockets forward and uses his forearm saws to sever Battra's horn. Battra screams in pain but it quickly turns into a roar of rage.

"What did Battra say?" asks Miki.

"You don't want to know." replied the Cosmos.

Battra fires his eyebeams, Gigan recoils. Battra opens his mouth and strands of glowing treads shoot out onto Gigan. Gigan screams in agony as energy runs from the energized silk into him.

"Since when could Battra do that?" asks Miki.

"He must of got that from Mothra when she transferred her energy into him but enhanced by his own power." said the Cosmos.

Gigan falls to the ground, convulsing in pain. Battra approaches the suffering space monster. Gigan springs up and stabs his claw into Battra in desperation. The silk disappears and Gigan laughs. Battra staggers back as blood pours from a massive gash in his neck. A laugh like screech escapes his maw as orange energy engulfs him.

* * *

Thats part one of the battle, hope you liked the new power, Battra is supposed to be Mothra's evil twin so I thought it would make since if his larva had silk. Sorry if I may of made the battle in Battra's favor at the begining, I thought his larva state would have a advantage in the water. Did anyone notice the Ghidra reference? Next chapter **Gigan vs. Battra II.**


	10. Gigan vs Battra II

Time for part two of Gigan and Battra's battle. Gave Battra another power. Could you send me some tips on character devolpment, Emperor Malic is the one I'd prefer, I don't have much about him except he's evil. On with the story.**

* * *

**

**Gigan vs. Battra II**

Battra transforms into orange energy which races skyward. Energy fly's in all directions before solidifying into a bat-like moth. Battra's new imago form lets out a screech that shatters every window in the area. Gigan stands firm against his enemy's new form. The exchange glances, waiting for one to make the first move. Battra is first to give in, firing his purple prism beams. Gigan blocks with his blades and fires his Cluster Light Beam. Battra effortlessly dodges and rockets forward, slamming into Gigan. Gigan is sent toppling into a near-by building. Gigan leaps to his feet, he was mostly caught off guard by the speed of the attack more than its impact. He scanned the skies for his airborne foe.

Battra's prism beams strike Gigan's back, he staggers forward before spinning around and firing his heat ray. Battra's wing is engulfed in flames. He flies over the ocean, putting out the flames with the ocean water. He spins back around and head butts his cyborg adversary in the stomach, blasting the air from the space monster's mechanical lungs. Gigan topples in pain and tries to regain his footing. Gigan fires his cables again, grabbing Battra and slamming him into a near-by building. Gigan fires the Cluster Light beam but Battra flies back into the sky.

Gigan and Battra stare each other down once again as the sun sets. This time the face-off ends when Gigan fires his heat ray. Battra counters with his prism beams. The two blast fight back and forth before a massive explosion erupts. Both combatants are sent flying, Gigan through a building and Battra into the sea. Gigan is first to rise and looks for his foe. He sees Battra lift from the sea, the water rolling effortlessly from his wings. While out in the bay Battra sees a familiar sight and smiles in his mind.

"Sir Battra is heading for Yokohama." said One of Kuroki's men.

"That's were he fought Godzilla and Mothra, he probably thinks he'll have the advantage in a place he knows." said Miki.

"Gigan is following him so it looks like he'll get the chance." said Kuroki.

By the time Gigan reaches Yokohama, night had fallen. He looks for his foe but is blindsided by a massive object. Battra had picked up the city's colossal Ferris Wheel and driven it into Gigan. Gigan falls to the ground, he tries to rise again but is pinned beneath the gigantic structure. Battra knew that would be the outcome of his action, it had worked with Godzilla. Battra begins to rain down his prism beams down upon the trapped space monster. With each blast Gigan screams in pain, he fires his heat ray into the sky. The blast breaks the supports for the Ferris Wheel and allows Gigan to get to his feet.

Gigan uses his cables again and slams Battra from the sky into the ground. He fires his Cluster Light Beam, Battra screams as the explosive beams strike him. Battra tackles into Gigan, driving him towards a large building. He fires his prism beams, they slice into the building, toppling it onto Gigan. Battra circled the wreckage, knowing from experience how dangerous getting to close could beam. Gigan bursts up and fires his heat ray. Battra dodges and flies into the night sky. Gigan follows.

Battra lets out a laugh-like scream, his foe had made a fatal mistake by following him. He turns around fires his prism beams but Gigan dodges. Battra screeches in surprise, he hadn't expected for Gigan to be able to dodge. Gigan flies forward and slashes, severing one of Battra's legs. Battra fires his beams, hitting Gigan's right forearm saw. The weapon explodes, sending sparks raining down to the city bellow. Gigan fires the Cluster Light beam, sending Battra spiraling to the ground. Gigan lands not far away, Battra could hear his foe approach him. He knew Gigan believed he had won but Battra had an ace up his sleeve, it was time to use another borrowed attack. As Gigan slings his claw down at Battra's skull but the agile insect rockets into the air, leaving the cyborg's hand to be lodged into the concrete. Battra flaps his wing and purple dust pours onto Gigan, who is still trying to free his weapon from the ground. Orange energy bolts firing from Battra's wings and strike Gigan. A shriek of pain erupts from Gigan's beak. He fires the heat beam at Battra but the energy partials separate and reflect the beam back at Gigan. Gigan screams in agony and surprise. Gigan tries his Cluster Light Beam but with the same effect, he tried to slash Battra with his free claw but cannot reach high enough held down by his other claw.

"Battra is using Mothra's reflective scales, another barrowed attack." said Miki.

"And a very effective one, Gigan can't do anything." said Kuroki.

Gigan pulls one last time and his claw is freed, the recoil from being pulled loose drive the claw up and into Battra, going through the guradian's chest. The dust disappears as Gigan lowers the impaled moth to eye level. Battra refuses to die without a fight, energy surges from Battra into Gigan. Gigan screams as his internal systems short circuit, he slings his claw, sending the dieing guardian into the near-by water. Gigan's red eye goes out and he leans forward, his arms falling limply downward.

"Is Gigan dead?" asks Kuroki.

"No, his brain has gone off line but his heart is still beating." said Miki, "But from what we saw, it will take the aliens quite some time to repair him."

"Then we must strike back against the aliens while they are fixing him." said a voice in Miki's head.

"Who said that?" asks Miki.

"Who said what?" asks Kuroki.

"Now Miki, you know you're the only one that can hear my thoughts." said the voice.

"Godzilla?" asks Miki.

"The one and only, you need to get me some food so I can heal."

"But the Drone ships will probably shoot down anything that tries to leave, we've had to ground all flights."

"Then we'll have to get some distractions." said Godzilla, "I know some friends that should be able to take care of them and maybe Gigan."

"What?!" ask Miki.

* * *

Another chapter ends, that was the longest yet. For those fans of giant monster action, next chapter is full of it but not all of them belong to Toho. **Back Up**


	11. Back Up

Ok time for quite a bit of monster action. I do not own any of the monster or events related to them.**

* * *

**

**Back Up**

"Godzilla told you what?" asks Kuroki.

"He just said he knew some friends that can help against the Martians." replied Miki, just as confused as Kuroki.

"Well we certainly need help. The invasion started in Japan, now it has spread to the US and Britain."

A man appears on the screen, "Sir." he said with a salute.

"What is it?"

"Something weird is happening with Godzilla. His eyes are glowing red."

"Wait, when he was a baby the same thing happened when he called to his father and Radon. Do you think he's calling his friends?" asks Miki.

"Could be. Ok we need to get enough food to Godzilla to heal him and give him the power to fight Gigan. Forget the waste, give him a whole reactor."

In New York City, the Walkers and Drones lay waste to all that surrounds them. People run but cannot escape the deadly heat rays and are reduced to ash. A mother and her child are cornered against a building. The energy builds in the heat cannons, suddenly the ground gives way beneath the massive war machine. Its heat rays discharge harmlessly into the sky. The fortunate humans look down into the hole to see the Walker being sucked into a dark tunnel.

Back on the Mother Ship, Malic is waiting for one of his underlings to give him a report. "Sir." said a pilot over the transmitter.

"Yes, what's the status of your attack on that city?" asks Malic.

"Everything is going fine."

"Good."

"Except we've lost contact with Walker 90."

"Just keep up your work."

"Yes sir." said the pilot, there's a pause. "Wait sir something's moving through the building, its big.", a roar similar to Godzilla's is heard followed by crunching metal and the pilot's screams.

"What's going on down there?!" screams the angry Emperor.

The other Walkers come upon where the transmission was from. They find the Walker, torn open. They look around cautiously, knowing some unseen being was stalking them. The Drones look down from above. Debris burst from a building as a monster burst from the building. It was roughly the size of the large Drones, it resembled Godzilla but skinnier and more dinosaur-like. This creature was know as Zilla by humans, her mother was killed by man but earth was Godzilla's territory and he liked humans, she knew better than to cross him. She hadn't reached full size yet so she was only 100 feet long.

The Drone had no time to react as Zilla landed on it. It flies around wildly, trying to dislodge the monster. It flies close to another Drone, Zilla takes in a massive breath and fires a powerful gust of wind. The targeted Drone fires its heat ray, but only succeeds in igniting the air stream. The flaming blast slams into it, sending it crashing into a building. Another Drone fires its heat rays but Zilla jumps from her perch, allowing the powerful beams to destroy it. She lands on the attacking Drone and buries he claws into its armor. She tears open the hull, rips the screaming alien out of its cockpit, and swallows it whole.

Zilla jumps off as the ship crashes into the ground bellow. She latches onto a building and scurries down it. The Walkers catch site of the mutant iguana and open fire. One beam catches her in the side, causing her to bleed and scream in pain. She burrows into the earth at blinding speed. The Walkers scan the area but see too late the row of spines driving through the earth. Zilla's spines slam into two of the Walkers, destroying them. She raises from the ground, bites into another Walker, and violently shakes it.

"A Zilla? Where'd it come from? I thought the US military killed them all?" said Kuroki.

"Godzilla must of called her. The look like distant cousins after all." said Miki.

"Well at least this ones friendly."

In London, another army of Martian war machines destroy everything in their path. "Attention fighters, forces in New York have come under attack from another monster. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious." said Malic over the transmitter. The aliens heed their leader's warning and continue their attack.

In the harbor, a massive creature watches on from underwater. He was nearly 200 feet tall, dinosaur in appearance, his ears were fin-like in appearance, and his eyes had no pupils. Last time he had been here, human's put him on display and his mother had to rescue him. One of the human's named him Gorgo, he didn't mind that or the display, to him it was only play but this time he was serious.

The surface of the water ran off his thick skin as he rose from the depths and marched ashore. A Walker sees him and lets out a loud hum, it is quickly silenced by Gorgo's massive fist slamming into it. The others open fire, pieces of skin fly from Gorgo's hide but don't penetrate deep enough top cause pain. Gorgo slams his fist upward into the bottom of a Walker, sending it flying. The Drones make aerial attacks, driving through Gorgo's skin and causing him pain. He sends a ship falling from the sky with his hand and bites into another. He stomps on the Walkers and knocks the Drones from the sky.

"Well, Godzilla's friends are coming in handy." said Kuroki.

"Thank you Godzilla." said Miki, sending a telepathic massage.

"I've got one more and he's on his way to Tokyo." said Godzilla in Miki's mind.

In Tokyo, the Mother Ship is hovering in the sky as smaller ships repair the immobile Gigan. "Mechanic, how long before Gigan is ready for battle?" ask Malic.

"Well sir, the shield generator is still down and we've rebuilt his right saw but its not functional yet." said the Mechanic.

"Well divert the energy from them into he's other weapons, we've got two monsters on the loose, causing us trouble."

"Yes sir."

A few moments later; Gigan awakens with a screech. He moves toward the west, toward his targets. As he prepares to lift off, a large, human-like fist slams into him, knocking him from his feet. As he rises, a large, black furred monster stands on all fours before him. Its face, hands, and feet were hairless and it was equal in size to Gigan. The massive ape rises to his hind legs, beats his chest, and lets out a viscous roar, sending his challenge, the king of Skull Island had arrived.

* * *

Hope you liked the monster action. I made Zilla's fight longer because of the way she would attack as apposed to Gorgo's. If you've never seen Gorgo, its pretty much a Godzilla rippoff but with an instresting ending. Ok next up is a big monster battle; **King Kong vs. Gigan.**


	12. King Kong vs Gigan

Time for another chapter. There's a bit of a plot twist at the end of this one. Also there's more on the Matians' appearence.

* * *

**King Kong vs. Gigan**

Gigan let out a mechanical screech to reply Kong's challenge. Kong replies by bearing his teeth and roaring.

"How many blasted monsters are on this wretched planet. I'm beginning to think this invasion wasn't worth it." said the infuriated Malic.

"Another Kong? The only other one was clear back in 1933 and he died after falling off the Empire State Building." said Kuroki.

"And this one's much larger for some reason." said Miki.

"With all the nuclear tests and fallout, none of these monster surprise me."

"Sir I think we should deploy the war machines." said another Martian.

Malic throws one of his hands forward, the smaller Martian is flung across the room and into a wall. "Don't ever tell me what to do! And nobody thinks on this ship, I think for them! Or else something like this happens." said Malic, he closes his hand; the Martian screams in agony as it is effortlessly crushed by Malic's mental powers. Its corpse falls to the ground, "Anyone else have any thoughts?", not one of the other aliens dares say a word. "Good now someone clean this up." said Malic with a sadistic glee, it had been far to long in his mind since he had the chance to flex his mental abilities. Malic's men looked similar to brains with four soft legs but Malic was different. His body was covered in a hard exoskeleton and had two, human-like arms. This was simply because he was chosen by his mother to be Emperor, as was his advanced psychic powers. He walks over to the computer, "Gigan, kill it but make it slow and painful."

Gigan springs into action, firing the Cluster Light Beam. Kong leaps out of the way, the colossal ape charges forward and attempts to punch Gigan. Gigan ducks and buries his claw into Kong's rib. Kong grits as he pulls the cyborg's claw free before whipping Gigan into a building. Gigan regains his footing and fires his heat ray, Kong's fur and flesh are scorched as he is knocked over by the force.

Gigan walks over to his downed opponent, realizing to late that Kong was still very much awake. Kong sweeps his leg, knocking Gigan from his feet. Kong grabs Gigan's beak and tries to break it in half. Gigan fires the Cluster Light Beam, knocking Kong back. Gigan fires his missiles, which hit the fallen ape and cause him to scream in pain. Gigan looks Kong over and starts to approach him but another thought went through his mind. He raises his wrists and fires his cables which lodge in Kong's chest. Electrical current runs through them into Kong. Gigan let out something similar to a laugh, he thought this would be over soon, Kong was thinking the same thing.

Kong jumps to his feet, he was one of the few monsters that could smile and he did so now. He grabs the cables as more electricity runs into him. Gigan screeched in shock when Kong leaped to his feet but did so more as more electricity was being drained than he was trying to put out. He tries to pull the cables free from Kong's grip but only succeeded in pulling himself closer to Kong.

The electricity stopped, Gigan had no more energy in the cables' reserves. Kong snapped his arm back, pulling Gigan forward and into his fist. Gigan screams in pain as his own energy is sent back to him through Kong's fist. His attack had only made his opponent stronger and there was nothing he could do about it. Kong spins around and throws Gigan nearly halfway across the battlefield. Gigan plows through several buildings before screeching to a stop. Kong climbs up a building and leaps off, landing his elbow in Gigan's throat. Gigan rolls to his knees and coughs, instinct wanted him to grab his throat but he knew that would only slit it.

Kong began to slam Gigan around the desolate Tokyo before swinging him back to where they started. Gigan starts up his working forearm saw and slices forward. Kong catches it, energy surges through his hand into the saw. It sputter to a stop and Kong tears it free. Gigan screams in agony, he swings his claws forward from desperation. Kong catches the attack in his shoulders. He grabs the cyborg's claws and holds them in front of Gigan's eye. With a quick motion both of Gigan's claws are detached from his wrists. He screams in agony.

Kong gets behind Gigan and grabs him by the neck. Gigan struggles and flails, trying desperately to break free. His missile launcher was pressed closed against Kong's chest, his Cluster Light Ray was far from being able to hit Kong and even if his heat ray was in position, it's power tubes were squished closed by Kong's strength. He bites Kong's arm, drawing blood but doesn't stop Kong's attack. As electricity flows into Gigan, slowing his reactions. When it stops, Kong snaps his arm to the side along with Gigan's neck. Gigan falls limply to ground and Kong puts one foot on Gigan's neck before beating his chest and letting out a roar of victory.

"I don't believe it; Gigan lost. I lost!" screamed Malic, mental energy surges from him, pinning most of his men against the walls before dropping them.

"Well it looks like this war is over, Gigan's been beat and Godzilla and his friends can take the war machines." said Kuroki.

"What is that?!" ask Miki, according to the radar a large flying object was headed for Tokyo.

Kong was heading for the sea when two feet collided with his head, knocking him to the ground. He rose to see a monster standing before. The creature was golden in color, two fan-like wings spread from its back, it had two tails, and the strangest feature was the three heads.

"King Ghidorah?! What's he doing back?" asks Miki.

On the mother ship, Malic was asking the same thing. " I wonder who's side that creature is on?" he asks.

King Ghidorah lets out his screech of challenge. Kong was in a bad spot, he had run out of the energy he stole from Gigan. Ghidorah let out the jagged energy rays from his mouths. The hit Kong and knocked him from his feet, though the beams appeared to be lightning they had no electricity. Ghidorah slammed into Kong, sending him flying towards the sea, once in the ocean, Kong swims off. Ghidorah prepared to pursue but the voice that controlled him order him to remain were he was.

Next to the mother ship, a bright light fills the sky. Another UFO appears, this one more mushroom like in appearance. On Malic's screen three men appear, two of them are not new faces in this time, they were Wilson and Grenchiko, the two evil Futurians who were believed to of been killed by Godzilla. The third man wore red but there was something very strange about him. The right half of his face was human but the left was Martian, his right arm was identical to Malic's, and his lower body was also like Malic's. "Hello Emperor, we have a proposition for you." said the deformed man.

* * *

Didn't see that one coming did you? How did the Futurians surivive? Who is this deformed man? And what is his proposition? Find out in the next chapter, **Alliance.**


	13. Alliance

Ok, a lot happens in this chapter including monster fights and even Miki gets to kick butt, oh and theres some plot stuff to. I don't own anything related to Godzilla or War of the Worlds except Emperor Malic and Trevor, I made them. And A19 is mine to.**

* * *

**

**Alliance**

"What is King Ghidorah doing back? Last time we saw ether the one from the present or the one from 2204 they both fell into the sea." said Miki.

On the screen the image of a woman appeared, an tall man at her side. Miki recognized them. The woman was Emmy Kano, the Futurian that betrayed the others and helped defeat them. The second was M11, her android. Emmy appeared older than before. "Hello."

"Emmy its nice to see you again but there's a bit of a problem."

"I know and its gotten worse." said Emmy.

"Yes, please watch closely." said M11, the screen changes to a picture of the deformed man. "This man is named Trevor Malcolm, he is hybridized clone of Emperor Malic with human genes. He was created in the 23rd century in order to take advantage of the Martians' intelligence. At first he became a leading scientist, he invented the weapons and time machine we used on our first trip here but then something terrible happened. His Martian genes took full hold and he was partly mutated into a his current form. Unfortunately, Emperor Malic's personality gradually took root. Several years ago he was the one who started the Equal Environment Earth Union under the intentions of equalizing the power of earths nations. Wilson wasn't the one who come up with the plan to create the first King Ghidorah, Trevor planted the idea in his mind with his mental powers." , the pictures on the screen followed the android's words.

"After we thought Godzilla killed Wilson and Grenchiko, Trevor used a modified version of the time machine to bring them back to the future right as Godzilla's beam would of killed them. Not long after Mecha King Ghidorah was left in the past, Trevor revealed the true purpose of the Union was to make on nation ruled by Mars. I overheard them and came back to help. Trevor's plan was to go back and help his 'father' win the war. After Kong's defeat of Gigan the invasion was to be stopped soon after." said Emmy.

"So they created a second King Ghidorah at another nuclear test to help."

"Miki, King Ghidorah is in New York." said Kuroki.

In New York, Zilla continued to attack the Martian forces. She bit open a Walker and swallowed its pilot. She heard a crackling roar from behind her, two gravity beams fly forth but she avoids them. King Ghidorah lands and lets out another roar, Zilla leaps forward and tries to bury her claws in Ghidorah's neck. Her natural weapons prove futile against the golden dragon's genetically engineered hide. His right head buries its jaws into the smaller monster's back and throws her. Zilla crashes into a sky scrapper and falls to the ground. Ghidorah fires his beams at the structure's base, causing it to topple onto the mutant iguana. Ghidorah lets out a roar and flies off.

"Zilla couldn't do anything against him." said Miki, slightly in shock.

"Of course, Zilla might look like Godzilla but she is no where near as strong. You need to get the reactor to Godzilla, Hopefully Gorgo will last longer then Zilla because that's where King Ghidorah is headed." said Kuroki.

A few hours later, King Ghidorah lands in London. He looks around for his target and finds Gorgo. Gorgo turns to face him and throws the Walker he was smashing at him. Ghidorah blast it from the air with his gravity rays. Gorgo charges forward and slams his fist into Ghidorah's chest. The dragon staggers slightly but then fires more beams at Gorgo. Gorgo's thick skin protects him for a few blasts before the energy cuts through and he screams in pain. Ghidorah takes to the air and slams into Gorgo, the giant dinosaur falls backward into the Tower of London which collapses on him. Ghidorah flies off.

"Well at least Miki's copper already left with Godzilla's food." said Kuroki.

A pilot comes into the room, "Sir I went to take Miki to Godzilla Island but the copper was gone when I got there." said the pilot.

"What?!"

On the transport, the pilot sets it to auto pilot and moves to the passenger's courtiers, where Miki is. "Hello, how close are we to Godzilla Island?" asks Miki.

"We're almost there." said the pilot, He grabs Miki and throws her clear across the room with more strength than a human could have. "To bad you'll never make it.", the pilot's appearance and voice changes to Wilson's.

"Wilson? How'd you get here?" asks Miki getting to her feet.

"I'm not there, this is our assassin android ; A19. He has advanced cloaking abilities."

A19's appearance changes to Grenchiko's. "It even blocks physics, it's the ultimate killing machine." said Grenchiko.

A19 changes again, this time into Trevor. "With you around our plan would surly fail thanks to your connection to that oversized lizard." said Trevor.

"At least I'm not some disgusting mutant." said Miki.

Trevor's face contorts into anger, "Don't ever bring up my looks you puny human! A19, kill her but make it slow and very painful."

A19's guise disappears and he expands to reveal a six foot, armored, silver android, "Target locked, name Miki Saegusa course of action, EXTERMINATE. Engage venom pike." said A19, a large needle-like object comes from each wrist.

He charges forward and attempts to stab Miki, she dodges. The pikes go into the wall, Miki notices a purple fluid running from the hole. She puts her feet forward and knocks A19 backward. "I'm not going down with out a fight." said Miki, taking a fighting pose.

"Reassessing. Engage axes." said A19, the pikes are replaced by a pair of axes. He Launches forward and slashes at Miki. She jumps out of the way and sends out a burst of metal power, A19 is sent back a few feet and jumps forward. Miki dodges one ax and uses her mental powers to drive the second into the first, severing it.

"Glad that wasn't me." said Miki, A19 slams the side of his arm into her and knocks her across the room.

"Reassessing. Engage plasma cannons.", A19's hands turn into cannons and begin firing.

"I'd better stop this thing before he hit's the reactor we're carrying." thought Miki dodging the blasts. She dives forward, grabs A19's severed ax. "I hope this works." She knocks A19's cannons upward and drives the ax into his abdomen.

"Fuel lines damaged. Shutting down…" said A19, he falls to his knees and deactivates.

"Glad that's over." said Miki dropping the ax. She heads to the cockpit.

Back in Tokyo, Grenchiko and some androids are repairing Gigan. "Malic, Gigan should be in working order soon." said Trevor.

"Good." said the evil Emperor.

"But A19 did fail to kill Miki." said Wilson.

"No matter bring her to me and I promise she'll be taken care of." said Malic.

Miki arrives on Godzilla island to find King Ghidorah fighting Godzilla. Ghidorah had lost and Godzilla was preparing crush his middle skull. Miki smiles but is quickly frightened as a cold metal object is pressed against her face. "Don't move or I'll blow your head off." said Wilson, having teleported beside her with a laser to her head. He raps his arm around her neck. "Godzilla, release King Ghidorah or I'll kill your little friend."

Godzilla reluctantly frees the detestable dragon from under his foot. "Miki should I of done that?" asks Godzilla through their link.

"Yes, we'll find a way out of this, I don't think they know there's a nuclear reactor in that chopper." said Miki, silently through their link.

"King Ghidorah, come. Take us back to Tokyo." ordered Wilson. His monster walls over and kneels to allow his master and captive to get on his back. The mutant takes off and flies back to Tokyo.

* * *

Some cliffhanger, Miki has been kidnapped and Malic has an evil plan in store for her. Next chapter is the start of the final battle, theres only about two chapters left. Next up **The Begining of the End.**


	14. The Beginning of the End

The final battle begins in this chapter. I'm trying to rap this up soon because I've got something else I want to start. This chapter also introduces my own kaiju Cyvora, I'll use her in a lot of my fics, please give me feedback on her. Here we go**

* * *

**

**The Beginning of the End**

"What happened?!" asks Kuroki to the man on the screen.

"You heard me Godzilla and King Ghidorah fought, Godzilla won and was about to finish Ghidorah off but Wilson showed up, took Miki, and made Godzilla release him." said the man, "Godzilla absorbed the energy from the reactor and took off after them."

"Thanks."

"Yes sir.", the transmission ends.

"What do we do now? Miki has been kidnapped, Ghidorah is still at large, and according to M11's computer simulation and the info I was able to get from Trevor's computer, the aliens and my former allies are almost done rebuilding Gigan." said Emmy, her and M11 came in not long after Miki left.

"M11, what are the odds Godzilla can take both King Ghidorah and Gigan when all three are at full power?" asks Kuroki.

"I'll see." said M11, the android types rapidly on his computer, "10 and that's being generous."

"In other words without help Godzilla's toast." said Kuroki, he thinks for a while, "Well G-force does have one creation that could help but she's still experimental."

"She?" asks Miki.

"We call her Cyvora, I'm sure you've read how the Hokkaido Wolf were killed by humans poisoning them with chemicals."

"Yes."

"Well apparently some of them didn't die out and one was brought to Tokyo but before she could be studied the whole town had to be evacuated due to Godzilla's meltdown and there wasn't time to get her out. Before our current Godzilla absorbed the radiation, the wolf absorbed some and grew to full monster size. When we found her she had terrible radiation burns. We brought back here and were able to tame her while we attached cybernetics to her injuries. I would of sent her during the invasion but she's never had any combat training."

"How strong is she?"

"About as strong as Mechagodzilla was."

"M11 add that in."

"Yes boss." said M11, the android types in the information, "90"

"Good, I'll order her to be deployed." said Kuroki

On the mother ship, a pair of androids bring Miki before Malic, "Good, androids you're excused." said Malic, the robots leave. "Hello my dear, I hope your trip here was a pleasant one."

"Save it for Wilson you monster!" yelled Miki.

"Sorry, Trevor is the one ashamed of his Martian looks but if you think I'm ugly now just wait."

On the time machine, the computers detect Godzilla's approach. "Everything ok down there Grenchiko?" asks Wilson.

"Yes, Gigan has been rebuilt better than ever." said Grenchiko.

"Nothing will stop our plan now." said Trevor.

Godzilla walks down the streets of Tokyo, people had gathered on a nearby hill to watch, they had escaped the Walkers' attack and couldn't wait for Godzilla to take revenge for their homes and those who couldn't make it out in time. They watched in without a word as the battle was about to begin. Malic had ordered his army to leave Tokyo so the final battle could go without interruption.

Godzilla saw before him King Ghidorah standing beside the inactive Gigan. Gigan had changed, a metal brace was on his neck, his claws were replaced by double pronged chainsaws, and the damage that had been done earlier had been fixed. Gigan sprang to life and screeched at Godzilla. The three monsters stare each other down. The battle for earth was about to begin.

Ghidorah made the first move, he takes to the sky and slams into Godzilla. Godzilla grabs hold of Ghidorah and throws him into the ground. Ghidorah fires his gravity rays and staggers Godzilla. Godzilla fires his beam but Ghidorah blocks with his wings. Ghidorah fires again and takes to the air again. He slams into Godzilla, knocking him to the ground. Ghidorah approaches the downed monster but Godzilla fires his beam. The energy lights Ghidorah's middle had a flame, he shrieks in pain as he attempts to put the fire out. Godzilla rises from the ground and grabs Ghidorah's twin tails. He picks Ghidorah up and slams him into the ground.

Gigan's heat ray hits Godzilla in the back, causing him to release Ghidorah, who sweeps him to the ground. Ghidorah flies up and slams his mass onto the King of The Monsters repeatedly.

On the mother ship, Malic has lead Miki to a large room that resembled an arena. "What is this? Some type of stadium?" asks Miki.

"No, no this isn't a stadium. Its my dinning room." said Malic. The exoskeleton behind his arms splits and juts upward to reveal a insect-like upper body, two other legs sprout from the front to support it, the exoskeleton at the shoulders breaks open to reveal a three eyed, mantis-like head and neck.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier." said Miki.

"Yes, my true form won't when any beautiful contests but its perfect for consuming criminals."

"So you're a cannibal, that's just great."

"Actually I find Martians too bitter, I've never eaten a human before, I wonder how you'll taste?" asks the evil emperor. "But consider yourself lucky, I'll give you the chance to fight back, it wets my appetite. Whether or not you'll fight me is your choice, so care for a little sport before dieing dear?"

"I beat you." said Miki.

"Good, chose your weapon.", a wall covered with Martian weapons shoots from the floor. Malic takes a double bladed spear with all sort of emblems on it, "My royal spear."

Miki looks over the weapons before choosing another spear. "Let's start this."

Down bellow Gigan lifts Godzilla in front of him, allowing Ghidorah to hold while prepares to drive his chainsaw hand into his skull when a silver creature slams into him. As the cyborg is toppled to the ground, Godzilla gives off a nuclear pulse to knock Ghidorah off him. Godzilla turns to see the creature that had just joined the battle. She was mostly covered in silver armor except for her back bellow her shoulders which had reddish brown fur. Her eyes were covered by a black screen and were impossible to see.

Godzilla roars to colossal wolf to ask if she was friend or foe. Cyvora roars back her answer and jumps on Ghidorah, ripping out his left throat. Godzilla fires his atomic ray to sever the other two heads as Ghidorah falls limply to the ground, dead. Before the two can turn to attack Gigan, Gigan's cables fly into Ghidorah and begin to suck out energy until there is no more. Godzilla roars his challenge and Cyvora bears her teeth.

Gigan swings his saw forward but Cyvora blocks with her metal armor, allowing Godzilla to fire his atomic ray but its blocked by Gigan's shield. Gigan fires his Cluster Light Beam at Cyvora but she leaps back before launching forward and biting into Gigan's arm. Gigan throws her with a flick of his arm. He then fires his heat ray at Godzilla but Cyvora leaps in front of it and blocks it with the synthetic diamond and reflects it. The beam slams into Gigan but Gigan doesn't budge and fires his missiles, a massive explosion engulfs the giant. Gigan fires his beam again but Godzilla counters with his atomic ray, the beams collide and fight back and forth.

Up above another battle rages. Malic slams his spear forward and Miki blocks with hers. She tries to sweep him but he jumps it and tries to bite her but see jumps out of the way. Malic send a blast of mental power, knock her back she does the same. They run at each other and slam their spears together. Malic launches his head forward and snaps Miki's spear with his jaws. Miki kicks him in the head then throws him over her with her legs. Malic lands on his feet, grabs her by her arm, and tosses her. He tries to stab her with his spear but she kicks it from his hands before knocking her back.

Malic charges forward but Miki throws the remains of her spear at Malic with her mind. Malic screams in pain as the spear imbeds itself in his middle eye. Miki grabs Malic's spear and charges forward. Malic pulls the spear free but is too late to notice Miki. She stabs the spear into Malic's abdomen and then into the wall. Malic looks on in horror as he sees his own green blood pour from a wound made by his own spear. He reaches out a presses a button on the spear. Red lights flash throughout the base and the alarm sounds. "You're not going to win, I might be dieing but you won't make it out ether. I've triggered the self destruct, in 10 minutes this ship will fall from the sky and explode on impact. If I were you I'd get to the escape pods before my men take them all." said Malic weakly. Miki runs from the room as Malic laughs evilly before his body goes limp as he dies.

Down bellow, Gigan screams in agony as his master perishes. Without Gigan's beam to hold it back, Godzilla's atomic ray speeds toward Gigan. Gigan's shield stops the beam but he keeps firing. Godzilla's spines flash red before a blood red beam cuts through the blue one. Gigan's shield begins to buckle and he tries to flee. Wires shoot from Cyvora's back and hold Gigan down and covering his missile launchers as his shield can no longer hold back the powerful blast. It impacts his chest and burns through, coming out the back as Gigan screams in pain. When the beam ends, all that remains is Gigan's burnt corpse. Cyvora walks up to him, the space between her armor plates glows yellow before a howl of yellow energy spouts forth. The energy howl hit's the dead monster, blasting Gigan to ash. Godzilla lets out a victorious roar and Cyvora points her head skyward and lets out mechanical howl.

High above, Miki arrives at the escape pods. She lets out a mental shockwave, crippling the other pods as she jumps into the one in front of her. "Ok, most of the aliens' don't have arms so they must control it mentally." said Miki, she sends the location she wants to go to with her mind. The pod takes off. Moments later, a massive explosion rocks the mother ship and it plummets from the sky.

Godzilla and Cyvora look at each then fire their beams at the falling ship. Cyvora fires missiles as well, all the attack hit and the mother ship explodes. Shrapnel rains from the sky all around them as they roar in victory.

* * *

Well there we are. Hope you liked Cyvora. Gigan and his master may be dead but Trevor, Grenchiko, and Wilson still have a trick left. Next up is the final chapter; **The Storm Dragon.**


	15. The Storm Dragon

Ok time for the final battle. I do not own the 'storm dragon' but I've made a lot of changes to him. Also for the first time in many chapters the Cosmos have a part. Lets go.**

* * *

**

**The Storm Dragon**

At the UN, Miki walks in to find everyone celebrating. "Hey guys, what I miss?" she asks.

"The mother ship falling from the sky and being blasted to bits by Godzilla and Cyvora. I'm guessing the falling from the sky was your doing." said Kuroki.

"No, Malic started up the self-destruct after I impaled him on his own spear. Did Cyvora work how you wanted?"

"Yeah. She and Godzilla make a good team."

"Speaking of Cyvora, does she feed off nuclear radiation too?" asks Emmy.

"No, she eats toxic chemicals, we tried to find out how far she was immune to poison and we found out its all she'll eat."

Trevor, Wilson, and Grenchiko appear on the screen, "Excuse us but you seem to forgot something." said Grenchiko.

"Yes, Malic and his invasion may of been defeated but we're still here." said Wilson with a evil smirk.

"So, King Ghidorah is dead, what else do you have?" asks Emmy.

"Now Emmy, I thought you knew me better, I always have a back up. We took the liberty of going back in time and dropping a creature from ancient China underground beneath Godzilla as he had his meltdown…" said Trevor.

"Mixed in some King Ghidorah cells for complete control..." said Grenchiko.

"Add a weather control device to his brain..." said Wilson.

"And lets see what we get after ten years under Tokyo. Behold our storm dragon Bagan!" said Trevor.

In Tokyo, the earth shakes, attracting the attention of Godzilla and Cyvora. The ground splits open and a massive cyclone erupts from the ground. Storm clouds spawn out from it and lightning strikes around the two heroic giants as powerful rains fall on their forms. An ear splitting roar shatters any remaining window in the area as two blood red eyes open in the maelstrom. The storm stops suddenly as the ominous clouds hand over the city. Those watching do so in terrified suspense of the monster emerging from the dissipating funnel cloud except for the evil Futurians who let their glee be known.

The massive creature's feet crash to the ground, splitting the it. Godzilla only came up to the juggernaut's shoulders which had jagged spikes protruding from them. The creature had a muscular dinosaur-like frame, his skin was black as the clouds that hung above the city except for his stomach and a thick line from there up his neck to the base of his dragon-like head which was blood red, the head was topped with a serrated nasal horn and two bull-like horns above his ears, two enormous dragon wings spread from his back, the wing membrane was blood red but the spokes were the same black. His arms resembled Godzilla's only longer and his legs ended with three dinosaur-like toes, his tail ends in a sickle-like blade.

"He's gigantic." muttered Emmy.

"Yes and if our computer is correct extremely deadly." said the confident Wilson.

"Just one more thing is needed before Bagan is unstoppable." said Trevor, his eyes roll back in his head and energy courses from his body. Once all the energy leaves his body he falls limply to the ground.

"What happened?" asks Kuroki.

"Quite simple, Trevor used his Martian mental powers to fuse his and Bagan's minds into one. He's now in complete control of Bagan." said Grenchiko.

"Cyvora is attacking!" said Miki.

Cyvora charged forward, she was trained to know no fear but part of her wanted to turn tail and run from the colossal dragon. She jumped into the air, her fangs set to clinch around Bagan's thick neck. Bagan merely flapped his massive wings, causing a massive gust of wind and knocking the mutant wolf further back than she started. Electricity crackled around Bagan's horns, lightning spouts forth from the colossus's mouth, surrounded by a miniature tornado. It slams into the airborne Cyvora, she screams in pain as she is launched through a building.

Cyvora gets to her feet, half paralyzed from the voltage. Bagan unleashes another mouth beam aimed for the injured wolf but Godzilla blocks for her with his atomic beam. Even Godzilla's mighty beam can't fight off Bagan's power and Godzilla is overpowered. The beam surges forward and slams into the monster king, knocking him onto Cyvora. Bagan lets out a chuckle-like roar, he thrusts his arms skyward and brings them down along with two lightning bolts. The searing bolts hit his downed opponents and they scream in agony. They bolts stop after a few seconds, their targets nearly unconscious.

"Couldn't Bagan of killed them right there?" asks Kuroki.

"Maybe he can't keep that attack up for long." said Miki.

"OR maybe I want to make them suffer." said a voice in her head.

"Bagan?"

"No, its Trevor. Did you forget who's controlling Bagan? I'm going to kill your allies and make you w-." said Trevor, being cut off.

"Miki?" asks Godzilla's voice.

"Godzilla, am I ever glad to hear you." said Miki.

"I forced Trevor out but I don't now how long I can keep him out. What do I do?"

"I don't know but keep trying, I'll think of something."

Bagan approaches Godzilla and his ally. Godzilla's spines glow red and his spiral beam speeds toward Bagan. Bagan puts out his hand and blocks the attack with his hand. Bagan laughs. Godzilla punches Bagan in the jaw but Bagan doesn't so much as stagger. He grabs Godzilla's hand and tosses him. Cyvora leaps at Bagan but he slams her over his shoulder. Cyvora opens her eyes to she Bagan's tail blade speeding towards her face. She rolls out of the way as Bagan's tail imbeds itself in the ground. Bagan brings down his fist on her face, cracking her visor. Godzilla's atomic ray impacts Bagan's face, burning away some of his flesh clean to the bone. Bagan head snaps at Godzilla, his skin already healing. His horns are engulfed in lightning before his beam erupts from his mouth. Godzilla ducks and charges under the blast before planting an uppercut in Bagan's jaw.

Bagan brings his head down and head butts Godzilla before flinging him with a flip of his head. Cyvora tackles into Bagan but doesn't even budge him, he retaliates by grabbing her by the throat and choke slamming her. Godzilla tries to sweep Bagan but he grabs him by his tail and throwing him. Godzilla gets to his feet as Bagan tries to bring down his lightning again but Godzilla catches his hands. Godzilla tries to hold him back but is forced down by the massive monster.

"I've got it." said Miki see walks over to the Cosmos who had been sitting on a desk, quietly watching the events the whole time. "When Godzilla was a baby, an ancient plant we found with his egg gave off a mental song that gave him a burst of strength. Do you think you could do it, if I help you. When you sing for Mothra it makes her much stronger so maybe it will help Godzilla."

"We'll try." said the tiny humans.

"Ok.", Miki start to sing the plants song and after a while, the Cosmos join in. All three start glowing orange.

Back at the battlefield, Godzilla's eyes glow red as he gets a surge of power. He force Bagan back before throwing him back but not knocking him from his feet. Cyvora takes advantage and tackles Bagan in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Godzilla slams his tail onto Bagan back. Bagan lifts upward and tries to punch Godzilla. He ducks and swings his tail into the back of Bagan's leg, at the same time Cyvora slams her mass into Bagan's back. The massive storm dragon is finally knocked to the ground but not for long. He gets to his feet and tries to bring down his lightning. Cyvora fires her energy howl to hold back the bolts. Godzilla fires a beam into the sky, dissipating the clouds.

Bagan looks on in dismay along with his controller as their only aid disappears. Suddenly something grabs onto Bagan's right arm and his tail. He looks to find Gorgo holding onto his arm and Zilla onto his tail. He prepare to fling them off but Cyvora bites deep into his left hand. Bagan roars in pain before falling to his knees, losing strength.

"What's happening to Bagan?" asks Emmy.

"Cyvora's diet makes her saliva a toxin so strong it even weakens monsters, Gigan's cybernetics must of protected him but Bagan isn't protected." said Kuroki.

On the time machine, "I'm too weak to separate from Bagan get me out of here!" screamed Trevor's voice from the computer.

Wilson and Grenchiko type of the computer, "The signal is being jammed!" said Wilson.

M11 appears on the screen, "I've taken the liberty of deactivating all your ships systems except flight, including time travel." said the android.

Down bellow, Cyvora uses her wires to scratch an x in Bagan's skin, over his heart. The wound quickly sealed up but Godzilla got the idea. His spine glow red and energy builds in his mouth, he was going to make sure this would put an end to the infernal storm dragon. Bagan tries to fire his beam but no longer has the strength to. An immense spiral beam spouts forth from Godzilla's maw, a beam so powerful it burns his jaws. It impacts into Bagan's chest, Bagan screams in agony as the blast burrows into his chest. The beam ends and Bagan's body goes limp for a second before his head shoots upward and an earth shattering roar is let loose. Anyone within the area could hear Trevor's metal scream of agony. The monster are launched away from the dieing Bagan. Energy erupts from Bagan until a massive explosion flies outward. When the monsters rise they are greeted by a giant crater and the remains of Bagan raining from the sky. All four let out a roar of victory and the gathering of people watching cheer as does anyone watching, except two.

At the UN, Miki and the Cosmos collapse from the strain they had been under to help defeat Bagan. They get to their feet as Kuroki and Miki run over. "Good job, Bagan and Trevor were both destroyed." said Kuroki.

"But what about Wilson and Grenchiko?" asks Miki.

"They aren't going anywhere." said Emmy.

"Get us out of here, once we're far enough away M11 won't be able to stop us from time warping back to the 23rd century." said Wilson.

"But that can!" yelled Grenchiko, pointing out that Cyvora was about to land on them. The massive wolf slams into the time machine and takes it to the ground. She rips it open and the four monsters look at them. Zilla roars to Godzilla.

"Miki?" asks Godzilla through his link to her.

"Yes Godzilla."

"Do you want the bad guys, cause if not Zilla just asked if she could eat them."

"Emmy do you want to take Wilson and Grenchiko back to the future or can Zilla just eat them?"

"I'd better take them back for questioning." said Emmy.

"Tell Zilla sorry but no."

Godzilla roars his answer to Zilla, she crosses her arms and lets out a disappointed roar.

A hour later, Wilson and Grenchiko are being loaded into Emmy's time machine by a group of M11 models. "Thanks for your help and tell Godzilla and his friends thanks as well." said Emmy.

"Heed our warning, one day we'll be back, and you'll be sorry!" yelled Wilson as he's loaded into the ship.

"Is there anyway we can stop them from being born?" asks Miki, jokingly.

"I'm afraid not." said Emmy laughing, she gets into her time machine and takes off to the future.

The Cosmos appear before her. "Thanks Miki you helped save the earth." said the Cosmos.

"You helped to, but mostly it was them." said Miki, she looked at the ruined Tokyo and sees the creatures that won this war of the worlds let out a roar of victory.

**The End**

* * *

Well thats the end of it. Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'll start writing a new one soon but I promise it will be even better than this one. 


	16. Alternate Ending

I know its been awhile since I finished this fanfic but I finally got permission from Gojiramatthew to use his kaiju in the ending. He sent me permission before but due to technical problems, I didn't get it. So I decided to do an alternate ending with what I wanted to do in the first place. Also this fight has more action with Godzilla and something I think you'll like it! I'd also like to ask that you guys head over to the Gamera section and take a look at my new Gamera fic, there is suprisingly few fics over there. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Alternate Ending**

**Tokyo, midnight;**

Godzilla and Cyvora stood in the missive crater that used to be the heart of Tokyo. With the invasion seemingly stopped, they celebrated their victory. In the nearby G-force Headquarters, the humans did the same. Miki ran in to greet Kuroki, Emmy, and M-11. "Well, I killed Malic, sorry about Tokyo." said Miki.

"It was nearly destroyed anyway. Godzilla and Cyvora killed Gigan and King Ghidorah, so it looks like Malic's invasion was all in vain." said Kuroki.

"Yeah and Trevor, Wilson, and Grenchiko will be apprehended as soon as they return to the future." said Emmy.

"Now I would say that." said Trevor as he and his allies appear on the screen.

"Come on, there is no where on earth in the 23rd century you can reenter the time stream that you won't be discovered."

"That's why we aren't going back." said Grenchiko.

"We are going to take over the earth now." said Wilson.

"How can you do that? You might erase yourself from history."

"We thought we could remove Godzilla from history but all we did was prolong how long it took. No matter what changes we make, we will always exist." said Trevor.

"Well how are you going to do that? King Ghidorah's been destroyed and your Martian help has been wiped out." asks Emmy.

"Now Emmy, don't you know me better than that? You know I always have a plan b."

"Yes, you see the best thing about having Martian intellect like Trevor's is that you know a great deal about space travel." said Grenchiko.

"So great in fact that we were able to travel to deepest corner of the universe to get a creature not even Godzilla could defeat." said Wilson.

"It took quite us quite a bit of time to find this creature and transport it to this time and place but it was worth it." said Trevor, with an evil smirk. "Release our monster."

Suddenly, the sky was filled with swirling black clouds. In the center was what appeared to be a black hole. "What is that?" asks Kuroki.

"It's a temporal vortex, a massive one." said M-11.

A massive, pulsating orb of red energy appeared in the vortex and descended towards the earth. Godzilla and Cyvora looked on in both wonder and suspense. The orb stopped in the sky high above the city. The orb dissipates into bolts of red lightning. The bolts collide and begin to take on a dinosaur-like shape. The monster's was yellow and orange, crab-like claws took the place of his hands, spikes sprouted behind his neck, his tail, and both knees. The wrists harbored two deadly spikes. A sharp horn stuck out of his snout, evil red eyes adorned his face, and his feet were like those of a raptor, complete with the deadly looking claw. "What is that thing?!" asks Emmy.

"Gigaross." said the Cosmos.

"Gigaross?" asks Miki.

"It's an evil beast that has wondered the universe for centuries, destroying any planet unfortunate enough for it to land on."

"I see the Cosmos have heard of Gigaross. Well they saved me the introduction. Gigaross, destroy them." said Trevor.

Gigaross lunges forward with surprising speed. He slams his spiked tail into Godzilla's skull, sending him crashing to the ground. Gigaross turns his attention to Cyvora. Before Cyvora can react, Gigaross drives his wrist spikes into her stomach. As she screams in pain, Gigaross sends bolts of red electricity through his spikes and into her. She is quickly rendered unconscious before being flung away. Godzilla rises to his feet to face his newest opponent. Gigaross let out an evil roar. Godzilla responds with a roar of his own. Gigaross's horn glows red before a bolt of red lightning fires forth from it. Godzilla fire his atomic ray. The two beams hit their targets, sending both kaiju to their knees. Gigaross gets to his feet first and leaps through the air. He brings his horn down on Godzilla's shoulder, causing the monster king to roar in agony. Godzilla brings his tail around and slams it into Gigaross's head. The space monster is knocked back but doesn't fall. Godzilla stands, his wound healing already. The two monsters charge and tackle each other. Both go falling to the ground. They claw and bite each other. Gigaross finally breaks free with a blast of red electricity. Godzilla rises, blasting Gigaross back across the wreckage of Tokyo. Gigaross fires his horn beam. It collides with Godzilla's face, burning flesh which quickly regenerates. Godzilla charges forward. He brings his fists down at Gigaross's face. Gigaross catches the attack and tries to crush Godzilla's arms with his pincers. Godzilla fires his atomic ray. Gigaross fires his horn beam to counter. The beams collide, sending both monsters flying backwards. The two kaiju rise with a snarl of rage. Gigaross runs forwards, transforming into a bolt of red lightning. Godzilla is hit and sent flying back. He is launched from the crater and slams into on of few standing buildings. Gigaross reforms and looks over the fallen monster. Godzilla slowly rises to his feet, refusing to surrender. Gigaross launches forwards and buries his wrist blades deep into Godzilla's chest. Despite the amount of blood he was losing, Godzilla rears his head back and sends Gigaross falling backwards with a massive head butt. Gigaross gets to his feet quickly and swings his tail into Godzilla's head. Even that doesn't topple the King of the Monsters. Godzilla grabs Gigaross's tail and with a mighty toss, sends Gigaross flying across the city. Gigaross screeches to a stop below the ruined Tokyo Tower. He refuses to stay down and charges forward, once again turning into pure electricity. Godzilla takes the attack in the chest but doesn't budge. Gigaross recoils and reforms. Gigaross begins to become frustrated at the fact Godzilla won't go down. His body glows red and tentacles sprout from his back. They wrap around Godzilla. Red electricity runs through them and into Godzilla. Godzilla screams in pain for a few seconds before he seems to smile.

Suddenly, Godzilla's charcoal-gray skin turns a deep blue. His stomach, chest, and dorsal spines turn green. Two armored plates sprout from his shoulders and a tri-tipped horn grows from his forehead. He suddenly doubles in size, his spines ripping through Gigaross's tentacles. From the tip of his tail, two spikes grow. Godzilla lets out a massive roar that even makes Gigaross tremble in fear.

"What did Godzilla just do?" asks Kuroki.

"Godzilla has absorbed Gigaross's power and used it to transform into an even more powerful form. His power levels are off the scale." said M-11.

"Cool! Godzilla, you're like Super Godzilla now!" said Miki, both out loud and in her mind.

"Super Godzilla? I like that!" thought Super Godzilla. Gigaross fires his horn beam at the gigantic kaiju. Super Godzilla laughs as his tough armor deflects Gigaross's beam. Super Godzilla's spines glow red and a spiral beam fires. Gigaross is heat and sent flying. Super Godzilla lowers his shoulder and charges forward with impossible speed. Before Gigaross hit's the ground, Super Godzilla slams his shoulder into his ribs. Gigaross is sent grinding across the ground. Energy crackles into Super Godzilla's tail, energy orbs shoot out of the tail tip and slam into Gigaross. The space monster screams in agony. Super Godzilla fires multiple spiral beams, knocking Gigaross across the landscape.

"Gigaross is losing get us out of here, I don't care what time period we go to, just get us out of here!" yells Trevor.

"We can't, the time drive is spent from bring Gigaross back here." said Grenchiko.

"But nothings stopping that!" yells Wilson, spotting Super Godzilla charging a spiral beam in their direction. The time machine and its inhabitants are vaporized by the powerful beam.

Super Godzilla turns his attention back to Gigaross who was trying to escape. Cyvora leaps from the rubble and slams the retreating space monster to the ground. She rends the spikes that wounded her from Gigaross's arms. Super Godzilla concentrates his power. Blue energy builds in the center of his stomach. A dragon-headed energy beam erupts forth. It slams into Gigaross. The momentum of the beam propels the space monster across the ruined Tokyo, slamming him through buildings. Gigaross's ashes blow away as Super Godzilla roars in victory. As he does so, the towering form of Super Godzilla melts away to reveal his original form.

"He did it!" yelled Kuroki.

"Good job Godzilla." said Miki.

"Yeah, I wish I could of stayed Super Godzilla though." thought Godzilla.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading back to my own time now, I wanted to arrest those three traitors and take them back but I can't bring back a smoldering pile of ash." said Emmy, smiling.

Cyvora and Godzilla roar in victory once more as humanity cheers at earth's victory in the war of the worlds.

* * *

Well there you go, my alternate ending featuring Super Godzilla and Gojiramatthew's Gigaross! Well see yeah later! 


End file.
